1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for use with different electronic cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic cards, such as a memory stick (MS) card, a secure digital (SD) card, a multimedia card (MMC), a smart media card (SMC) and an XD card, are currently available for storing electrical data of portable electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera (DC), a digital video camera (DV), an MP3 player, etc.
Since the above MS, SMC, MMC, SD and XD cards have different sizes and specifications, in view of limited available space, current portable electronic devices are not configured for use with a large number of the different electronic cards due to the lack of an electrical connector having different card receiving grooves for the above electronic cards.